icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peterborough Petes
For other teams named '''Peterborough Petes', please see Peterborough Petes (disambiguation).'' –57 | arena = Peterborough Memorial Centre | colours = Maroon, black, wheat and white | coach = Jody Hull | GM = Mike Oke | affiliates = Lindsay Muskies, Cobourg Cougars | website = www.gopetesgo.com | name1 = Kitchener Greenshirts | dates1 = 1951–54 | name2 = Kitchener Canucks | dates2 = 1954–56 | name3 = Peterborough Petes | dates3 = 1956–present }} The Peterborough Petes are a junior ice hockey team in the Ontario Hockey League. The team has played in Peterborough, Ontario, Canada, since 1956, and is the oldest continuously operating team in the league. History The Petes were born when the Kitchener Canucks relocated to Peterborough after the 1955–56 season. They would also become a sponsored junior team for the Montreal Canadiens of the NHL. The Petes played their first game on October 1, 1956, and won their first game on November 6, 1956. The Petes have produced a record number of National Hockey League players, including Hall of Famers Steve Yzerman, Bob Gainey, Larry Murphy, Scotty Bowman, Wayne Gretzky and Roger Neilson. The Petes have graduated the most players to the NHL of all current OHL teams (248 as of the 2014-15 season). The Petes have won the OHL Championship nine times, second-most in OHL history and the most in the postwar period. They won the Memorial Cup once, in 1979. TPT Petes The team was sponsored by Toronto-Peterborough Transport (TPT) from 1956 to 1966. The legendary Scotty Bowman was brought in to coach by the Montreal Canadiens organization from the Ottawa Junior Canadiens, and led the team to a second place finish in 1959. Peterborough defeated the Barrie Flyers, Guelph Biltmore Mad Hatters and Toronto St. Michael's Majors in the playoffs to win their first OHA championship. Bowman and the TPT Petes went on to reach the Memorial Cup for the first time that year but fell to the Winnipeg Braves. The TPT Petes claimed their first Hamilton Spectator Trophy during the 1965-66 season, but were eliminated from the playoffs. Roger Neilson era (1966–1976) The team became known as the Peterborough Petes Hockey Club in 1966–67, which was also the beginning of Roger Neilson's tenure as coach. The Petes would continue to wear the TPT logo on their sweaters until 1974–75, when their colours were changed to maroon and white and a new "Petes" logo was adopted. Neilson led his team to seven consecutive winning seasons from 1968 to 1975, also finishing first overall in 1970–71, winning the J. Ross Robertson Cup in 1972, and were runners-up in 1973 and 1974. In the 1972 Memorial Cup, the Petes lost a close 2–1 game in the finals to the Cornwall Royals. Neilson left behind a winning legacy in Peterborough and set the standard for coaches to come. Neilson was the first coach to use videotape analysis as a teaching method, leading to the nickname "Captain Video," and also the first to use microphone headsets to communicate with his assistant coaches. Neilson also pushed the envelope causing several rules to be rewritten. During one Petes game, his team was up one goal, but was down two men in a five on three situation for the last minute of the game. Realizing that more penalties could not be called under the existing rules, Neilson put too many men on the ice every ten seconds. The referees stopped the play and a faceoff was held relieving pressure on the defence. After this display the rule was changed so that a call for too many men on the ice in a 5 on 3 situation now leads to a penalty shot. Neilson also discovered that if he put a defenceman in net instead of a goalie during a penalty shot, the defenceman could rush the attacker and greatly reduce the chances of a goal. Today the rule states that a team must use a goalie in net for a penalty shot, and that the goalie may not leave the crease until the attacking player touches the puck. Neilson was promoted for the 1976–77 season, coaching the Dallas Black Hawks in the former Central Hockey League. Three seasons, three titles The Peterborough Petes won three consecutive OHL championships in 1978, 1979 and 1980. Gary Green coached the first two championships followed up by Mike Keenan in 1980. The Petes won the Hamilton Spectator Trophy two consecutive times in 1979 and 1980. Peterborough's success also continued into the Memorial Cup, reaching the championship game all three years, and winning the national junior title in 1979. Many future NHL stars played for Petes in these three years. Those of note are: Keith Acton, Bob Atwell, Keith Crowder, Ken Ellacott, Doug Evans, Dave Fenyves, Tom Fergus, Larry Floyd, Mark Kirton, Rick LaFerriere, Steve Larmer, Larry Murphy, Mark Reeds, Stuart Smith, Steve Smith, Bill Gardner, Tim Trimper and Jim Wiemer. Dick Todd era (1982–1993) Dick Todd started with the Petes as a trainer in the 1970s and was there through their three Memorial Cups. As a coach he would lead the team to two more Memorial Cup tournaments in 1989 in Saskatoon, and 1993 in Sault Ste. Marie. During Todd's time coaching, the Petes won 6 division titles and had the best overall winning percentage in the OHL. Todd was awarded the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHL Coach of the Year in 1987–88. Memorial Cup 1996 The Peterborough Petes celebrated their 40th anniversary in 1996. The Petes won the J. Ross Robertson Cup defeating the Guelph Storm in the finals, then and also played at home while hosting the Memorial Cup tournament in 1996. The club achieved a 100% sellout each tournament game, and lost in the final that year to the Granby Prédateurs. 50th Anniversary Todd returned as head coach of the Petes in 2004. Todd's second season back behind the Petes bench, was the 50th anniversary of the Peterborough Petes founding. They are the oldest continuously operating franchise in the Ontario Hockey League (the rival Oshawa Generals date to 1937 but were inactive from 1953–62). The Petes celebrated their 50th anniversary in grand style, winning the J. Ross Robertson Cup on May 11, 2006, in a four game sweep of the London Knights. Peterborough travelled to Moncton, New Brunswick to play in the 2006 Memorial Cup, losing the third place tiebreaker game to the Vancouver Giants. Todd retired for good a few weeks after the Petes returned from Moncton. Championships Memorial Cup *'1959' Finalist vs. Winnipeg Braves *'1972' Finalist vs. Cornwall Royals *'1978' Finalist vs. New Westminster Bruins *'1979' Champions vs. Brandon Wheat Kings *'1980' Finalist vs. Cornwall Royals *'1989' 3rd place in Saskatoon, SK *'1993' Finalist vs. S.S. Marie Greyhounds *'1996' Finalist vs. Granby Prédateurs *'2006' 4th Place in Moncton, NB George Richardson Memorial Trophy *'1959' Champions vs. Ottawa-Hull Junior Canadiens Hamilton Spectator Trophy First overall in the OHL regular season standings. *'1965–1966' 58 points *'1970–1971' 90 points *'1978–1979' 95 points *'1979–1980' 95 points *'1985–1986' 92 points *'1991–1992' 89 points *'1992–1993' 97 points J. Ross Robertson Cup *'1959' Champions vs. St. Michael's Majors *'1972' Champions vs. Ottawa 67's *'1973' Finalist vs. Toronto Marlboros *'1974' Finalist vs. St. Catharines Black Hawks *'1978' Champions vs. Hamilton Fincups *'1979' Champions vs. Niagara Falls Flyers *'1980' Champions vs. Windsor Spitfires *'1985' Finalist vs. S.S. Marie Greyhounds *'1988' Finalist vs. Windsor Compuware Spitfires *'1989' Champions vs. Niagara Falls Thunder *'1993' Champions vs. S.S. Marie Greyhounds *'1996' Champions vs. Guelph Storm *'2006' Champions vs. London Knights Leyden Trophy First overall in the Eastern Division regular season standings. *''1978–79, 1979–80, 1984–85, 1985–86, 1987–88, 1988–89, 1991–92, 1992–93, 2004–05, 2005–06'' Coaches Three coaches of the Peterborough Petes are members of the Hockey Hall of Fame. Scotty Bowman won 9 Stanley Cups in his career, and let the Petes to the Memorial Cup finals in 1959. Roger Neilson coached 1,000 regular season games in the NHL, and led the Petes to the 1972 Memorial Cup finals. Ted "Teeder" Kennedy played 14 years for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Gary Green was awarded the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHL Coach of the Year in 1978–79, leading the Petes to their only Memorial Cup championship. Dick Todd recorded 500 career victories faster than any other coach in Major Junior A hockey history, accomplishing the milestone in just 813 games. Todd was awarded the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHL Coach of the Year in 1987–88. List of coaches with multiple seasons in parentheses. *''1956–57'' – Calum MacKay *''1957–58'' – Ted Kennedy *''1958–61'' – Scotty Bowman (3) *''1961–62'' – Neil Burke *''1962–65'' – Frank Mario (3) *''1965–66'' – Roger Bedard (2) *''1966–67'' – R. Bedard & R. Neilson *''1967–76'' – Roger Neilson (10) *''1976–77'' – Garry Young *''1977–79'' – Gary Green (2) *''1979–80'' – Mike Keenan *''1980–81'' – Dave Dryden (2) *''1981–82'' – D. Dryden & D. Todd *''1982–93'' – Dick Todd (14) *''1993–96'' – Dave MacQueen (3) *''1996–97'' – Brian Drumm (2) *''1997–98'' – B. Drumm & Jeff Twohey *''1998–04'' – Rick Allain (6) *''2004–06'' – Dick Todd (14) *''2006–08'' – Vince Malette (2) *''2008–2010'' – Ken McRae *''2010-2012'' - Mike Pelino *''2012-present'' - Jody Hull Players The Peterborough Petes have 152 alumni who have played in the National Hockey League. Four Hockey Hall of Fame inductees played junior hockey for the Petes: Bob Gainey, Wayne Gretzky, Larry Murphy and Steve Yzerman. The Petes have not retired any numbers, but they have banners hanging from the ceiling honouring past Petes including Bob Gainey, Steve Yzerman, Mickey Redmond, Larry Murphy, Dick Todd, Roger Neilson and Scotty Bowman. Award winners CHL Player of the Year *''1989–90'' – Mike Ricci CHL Defenceman of the Year *''1992–93'' – Chris Pronger CHL Top Draft Prospect Award *''2005–06'' – Jordan Staal CHL Rookie of the Year *''2009–10'' – Matt Puempel George Parsons Trophy Most Sportsmanlike at the Memorial Cup *''1978'' – Mark Kirton *''1979'' – Chris Halyk *''1993'' – Jason Dawe *''1994'' - Jeff Smith *''1996'' – Mike Williams Hap Emms Memorial Trophy Outstanding Goaltender at the Memorial Cup *''1978'' – Ken Ellacott *''1980'' – Rick LaFerriere Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy Memorial Cup MVP *''1996'' – Cameron Mann Red Tilson Trophy Most Outstanding Player *''1959–60'' – Wayne Connelly *''1964–65'' – Andre Lacroix *''1965–66'' – Andre Lacroix *''1966–67'' – Mickey Redmond *''1989–90'' – Mike Ricci Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Scoring Champion *''1965–66'' – Andre Lacroix Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy Top scoring right winger *''1995–96'' – Cameron Mann Max Kaminsky Trophy Most Outstanding Defenceman *''1969–70'' – Ron Plumb *''1973–74'' – Jim Turkiewicz *''1978–79'' – Greg Theberge *''1979–80'' – Larry Murphy *''1985–86'' – Terry Carkner *''1992–93'' – Chris Pronger Wayne Gretzky 99 Award OHL Playoffs MVP *''2005–06'' – Daniel Ryder Emms Family Award Rookie of the Year *''1989–90'' – Chris Longo *''2009–10'' – Matt Puempel Leo Lalonde Memorial Trophy Overage Player of the Year *''1996–97'' – Zac Bierk OHL Goaltender of the Year *''1996–97'' – Zac Bierk Dave Pinkney Trophy Lowest Team GAA *''1958–59'' – Jacques Caron *''1962–63'' – Chuck Goddard *''1969–70'' – John Garrett *''1970–71'' – John Garrett *''1974–75'' – Greg Millen *''1979–80'' – Rick LaFerriere & Terry Wright *''1985–86'' – Kay Whitmore & Ron Tugnutt *''1987–88'' – John Tanner & Todd Bojcun *''1988–89'' – John Tanner & Todd Bojcun *''1992–93'' – Chad Lang & Ryan Douglas F.W. 'Dinty' Moore Trophy Best Rookie GAA *''1977–78'' – Ken Ellacott *''1981–82'' – Shawn Kilroy *''1984–85'' – Ron Tugnutt *''1987–88'' – Todd Bojcun Dan Snyder Memorial Trophy Humanitarian of the Year *''1993–94'' – Brent Tully *''1996–97'' – Mike Martone *''2004–05'' – Jeff MacDougald *''2010–11'' – Jack Walchessen *''2011–12'' – Andrew D'Agostini William Hanley Trophy Most Sportsmanlike Player *''1965–66'' – Andre Lacroix *''1966–67'' – Mickey Redmond *''1974–75'' – Doug Jarvis *''1984–85'' – Scott Tottle *''1989–90'' – Mike Ricci *''2009–10'' – Ryan Spooner Bobby Smith Trophy Scholastic Player of the Year *''1983–84'' – Scott Tottle Ivan Tennant Memorial Award Top Academic High School Player *''2010–11'' – Andrew D'Agostini NHL alumni Players in bold are members of the Hockey Hall of Fame. *Keith Acton *Brad Aitken *Jeff Allan *Bob Attwell *Scott Barney *BBob Berry *Zac Bierk *Zach Bogosian *Gerry Brisson *Jeff Brubaker *Randy Burridge *Don Caley *Colin Campbell *Terry Carkner *Matt Carkner *Jacques Caron *Tony Cassolato *Murray Hooper *Wayne Connelly *Keith Crowder *Jassen Cullimore *Paul Curtis *Jason Dawe *Denis DeJordy *Tie Domi *Steve Downie *John Druce *Dave Duerden *Dallas Eakins *Ken Ellacott *Bob Errey *Doug Evans *Kevin Evans *Paul Evans *Shawn Evans *Tony Featherstone *David Fenyves *Tom Fergus *Mark Flood *Larry Floyd *Corey Foster *Kurtis Foster *Mark Freer *'Bob Gainey' *Bill Gardner *Scott Garland *John Garrett *Doug Gibson *Dan Gloor *Danny Grant *Doug Halward *Chuck Hamilton *Billy Harris *Shawn Heins *Andre Hidi *Bill Huard *Jody Hull *Doug Jarvis *Matt Johnson *Joey Johnston *Randy Johnston *Stan Jonathan *Jim Jones *Jimmy Jones *Patrick Kaleta *Zack Kassian *Pat Kavanagh *Kris King *Geordie Kinnear *Mark Kirton *Evgeny Korolev *Lukas Krajicek *Arturs Kulda *Andre Lacroix *Rick LaFerriere *Ron Lalonde *Jamie Langenbrunner *Steve Larmer *Claude Larose *Don Laurence *Henri Lehvonen *Steve Lyon *Joey MacDonald *Kevin MacDonald *Calum MacKay *Paul MacKinnon *Rick MacLeish *Cameron Mann *Keith McCreary *Paul McIntosh *Scott McLellan *Dale McTavish *Mike Meeker *Anssi Melametsa *Jim Mikol *Greg Millen *Garry Monahan *Steve Montador *Dave Morrison *'Larry Murphy' *Bob Murray *Rob Murray *Bob Neely *Frank Nigro *Danny O'Shea *Dennis Patterson *Jim Pavese *Steve Peters *Barclay Plager *Bill Plager *Ron Plumb *Mike Posavad *Chris Pronger *Craig Ramsay *Jake Rathwell *Liam Reddox *Dick Redmond *Mickey Redmond *Mark Reeds *Dave Reid *Mike Ricci *Ken Richardson *Luke Richardson *Bob Rivard *Fern Rivard *Jim Roberts *Dave Roche *Peter Scamurra *John Schella *Andy Schliebener *Glen Seabrooke *Steve Seguin *David Shand *Bruce Shoebottom *Derrick Smith *Steve Smith *Stu Smith *Irv Spencer *Eric Staal *Jordan Staal *Ron Stackhouse *Greg Stewart *Cory Stillman *Ken Strong *Peter Sullivan *John Tanner *Greg Theberge *Leo Thiffault *Shawn Thornton *Tom Thurlby *Tim Trimper *Ron Tugnutt *Rick Vasko *Mike Veisor *Bryan Watson *Steve Webb *Kay Whitmore *Jim Wiemer *Jason Williams *Dunc Wilson *Keith Wright *Bryan Young *'Steve Yzerman' *James Willmore *Keith Wright *Bryan Young *'Steve Yzerman' Team records Season-by-season results Regular season Legend: OL = Overtime loss, SL = Shootout loss Playoffs *'1956–57' Out of playoffs. *'1957–58' Lost to Hamilton Tiger-Cubs 7 points to 3 in quarter-finals. *'1958–59' Defeated Barrie Flyers 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. Defeated Guelph Biltmore Mad Hatters 8 points to 2 in semi-finals. Defeated Toronto St. Michael's Majors 9 points to 7 in finals. OHA CHAMPIONS Defeated Hull-Ottawa Canadiens in Richardson Trophy playoffs. Lost to Winnipeg Braves in Memorial Cup finals. *'1959–60' Defeated Barrie Flyers 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. Lost to St. Catharines Teepees 9 points to 3 in semi-finals. *'1960–61' Lost to Hamilton Red Wings 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1961–62' Out of playoffs. *'1962–63' Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 9 points to 3 in quarter-finals. *'1963–64' Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1964–65' Defeated St. Catharines Black Hawks 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Toronto Marlboros 9 points to 7 in semi-finals. *'1965–66' Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. *'1966–67' Lost to Hamilton Red Wings 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. *'1967–68' Lost to Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1968–69' Defeated London Knights 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 8 points to 0 in semi-finals. *'1969–70' Lost to London Knights 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. *'1970–71' Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1971–72' Defeated St. Catharines Black Hawks 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Defeated Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 2 in semi-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 8 points to 0 in finals. OHA CHAMPIONS Lost in Memorial Cup final to Cornwall Royals. *'1972–73' Defeated Oshawa Generals 8 points to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated London Knights 9 points to 5 in semi-finals. Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 6 in finals. *'1973–74' Defeated Ottawa 67's 9 points to 5 in quarter-finals. Defeated Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 4 in semi-finals. Lost to St. Catharines Black Hawks 9 points to 1 in finals. *'1974–75' Defeated Oshawa Generals 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Hamilton Fincups 8 points to 4 in semi-finals. *'1975–76' Out of playoffs. *'1976–77' Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds 3 games to 1 in first round. *'1977–78' Defeated Oshawa Generals 9 points to 3 in quarter-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 9 points to 7 in semi-finals. Defeated Hamilton Fincups 8 points to 6 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in first place, earned berth in finals. Lost to New Westminster Bruins 7-4 in the championship game. *'1978–79' Defeated Kingston Canadians 9 points to 5 in quarter-finals. Defeated Sudbury Wolves 8 points to 2 in semi-finals. Defeated Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 6 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in a three way tie, advancing to the finals on goals for/against. Defeated Brandon Wheat Kings 2-1 in OT in the championship game. MEMORIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *'1979–80' Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 3 in quarter-finals. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Defeated Windsor Spitfires 4 games to 0 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in first place, earned berth in finals. Lost to Cornwall Royals 3-2 in OT in the championship game. *'1980–81' Lost to Oshawa Generals 3 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. *'1981–82' Defeated Kingston Canadians 6 points to 2 in first round. Lost to Oshawa Generals 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1982–83' Earned first round bye. 2nd place in Leyden. Lost to Oshawa Generals 8 points to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1983–84' Defeated Cornwall Royals 6 points to 0 in first round. Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1984–85' Defeated Ottawa 67's 9 points to 1 in first round. Earned bye through quarter-finals. 1st place in Leyden. Defeated Belleville Bulls 9 points to 1 in semi-finals. Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds 9 points to 5 in finals. *'1985–86' Defeated Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 0 in first round. Finished tired for first in round-robin vs. Belleville & Kingston with 4 points. Lost to Belleville Bulls 9 points to 7 in semi-finals. *'1986–87' Earned bye through 1st round. 2nd place in Leyden. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 2 in semi-finals. *'1987–88' Defeated Toronto Marlboros 4 games to 0 in first round. Earned bye through quarter-finals. 1st place in Leyden. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Lost to Windsor Compuware Spitfires 4 games to 0 in finals. *'1988–89' Defeated Belleville Bulls 4 games to 1 in first round. Earned bye through quarter-finals. 1st place in Leyden. Defeated Cornwall Royals 4 games to 2 in semi-finals. Defeated Niagara Falls Thunder 4 games to 2 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in third place. Lost to Swift Current Broncos 6-2 in the semi-final game. *'1989–90' Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in first round. Defeated Belleville Bulls 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. *'1990–91' Lost to North Bay Centennials 4 games to 0 in first round. *'1991–92' Earned bye through first round. 1st place in Leyden. Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 1 in quarter-finals. Lost to North Bay Centennials 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. *'1992–93' Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 0 in super-series. Earned first round bye. Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 3 in quarter-finals. Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. Defeated S.S.Marie Greyhounds 4 games to 1 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in second place. Defeated Laval Titan 3-1 in the semi-final game. Lost to S.S.Marie Greyhounds 4-2 in the championship game. *'1993–94' Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 3 in division quarter-finals. *'1994–95' Defeated Oshawa Generals 4 games to 3 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1995–96' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Defeated Sarnia Sting 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Defeated Detroit Jr. Red Wings 4 games to 1 in semi-finals. Defeated Guelph Storm 4 games to 3 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin in third place. Defeated Brandon Wheat Kings 4-3 in the semi-final game. Lost to Granby Prédateurs 4-0 in the championship game. *'1996–97' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 1 in division quarter-finals. Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. *'1997–98' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 0 in division quarter-finals. *'1998–99' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'1999–00' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2000–01' Lost to St. Michael's Majors 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2001–02' Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. *'2002–03' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2003–04' Out of playoffs. *'2004–05' Defeated Belleville Bulls 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated St. Michael's Majors 4 games to 1 in conference semi-finals. Lost to Ottawa 67's 4 games to 0 in conference finals. *'2005–06' Defeated Ottawa 67's 4 games to 2 in conference quarter-finals. Defeated Sudbury Wolves 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. Defeated Barrie Colts 4 games to 1 in conference finals. Defeated London Knights 4 games to 0 in finals. OHL CHAMPIONS Finished Memorial Cup round-robin tied for third place. Lost to Vancouver Giants 6-0 in tie-breaker game. *'2006–07' Out of playoffs. *'2007–08' Lost to Belleville Bulls 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2008–09' Lost to Brampton Battalion 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2009-10' Lost to Mississauga Majors 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2010-11' Out of playoffs. *'2011-12' Out of playoffs. *'2012-13' Out of playoffs. *'2013–14' Defeated Kingston Frontenacs 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 0 in conference semi-finals. *'2014-15' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. *'2015-16' Lost to North Bay Battalion 4 games to 3 in conference quarter-finals. *'2016-17' Defeated Niagara 4 games to none in conference quarterfinals. Defeated Kingston 4 games to none in conference semi-finals. Lost to Mississauga 4 games to none in conference final. *'2017-18' Out of Playoffs. *'2018-19' Lost to Oshawa Generals 4 games to 1 in conference quarterfinals Uniforms and logos From 1956 to 1974, the Petes wore the red, white & blue colours of the Montreal Canadiens. In 1974–75, the club changed to the maroon & white colours they wear today. In January 2000, a new '3rd' jersey was introduced, that used the maroon background, with white, black & gold trim. For the 2005–06 season, the Petes unveiled a 50th anniversary jersey that has a black background with maroon & gold trim. During January in the 2006–07 season, the Petes wore throwback jerseys for the TPT Petes. Arena The Peterborough Memorial Centre was constructed in 1956, and named in honour of the many war veterans who came from the region. It was built at the east of the fairground and horse track at the corner of Landsdowne and George streets. The original design included a large stage at the south end of the arena, with an oversized portrait of Queen Elizabeth II above. The seats were all wooden and painted yellow, green and mauve. The Memorial Centre hosted the Memorial Cup tournament in 1996. In 2003, the Memorial Centre was renovated adding 24 luxury box suites, improved concessions, a licensed restaurant, new seats, boards, scoreboard and the addition of air conditioning. The renovated arena hosted the 2004 OHL All-Star Classic. :Capacity = 4,329 (hockey) + 1,000 more (concerts) :Ice size = 195' x 85' *Peterborough Memorial Centre The OHL Arena & Travel Guide External links *www.gopetesgo.com Official web site *Ontario Hockey League Official web site *Canadian Hockey League Official web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Established in 1956